


九号梦境呼唤你

by Coconoteasy



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Burning Man, Groupies, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Smut
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 19:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19382947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coconoteasy/pseuds/Coconoteasy





	九号梦境呼唤你

1

“操，他又走了？”

崔胜哲踹了一脚餐桌，瞪着眼朝崔韩率问。

他的目光没对上焦，朝着紧闭的门投过去，虚虚撞上严丝合缝的锁，再退潮一般幽幽地收回。

崔韩率咬着三明治去捡被他老哥撞到地上的东西，蓝莓果酱和铁勺子一起跳崖，碎玻璃裹着香精甜酱在地板上甜蜜蜜倒人胃口。

“不知道，我下午回来的时候你们还在打炮，我就去乐队的帐篷打鼓了。”崔韩率说。

两团乌云匍匐在崔胜哲眼下，他的眉梢爆出一颗泛红的痘，它和它的宿主一样压抑而恶劣，最擅长在最尴尬的时机耀武扬威地出现。

混血儿舔舔指尖上的蛋黄酱，把鼓槌塞进包里甩上肩膀，晾着桌边的崔胜哲扬长而去。

崔胜哲吐出一口浊气，从门缝钻进来的空气带着一股黄沙的生辛滚烫，蛮横地吸收了他体内所剩无几的水分，从喉咙口返上来一股苦味。

好啊，崔胜哲恶狠狠地朝过分慷慨的阳光眯眼，逼死我算了。

太阳好远，巨大的光球和瞳孔一起骤缩起来，疼得人想流眼泪，将落未落的泪把光晕包裹起来，光斑扩散成小而圆润的光环，像那一圈死死咬着尹净汉无名指的素戒。

他算是明白了为什么昨天的尹净汉会给他那么多吻，处处落吻，封一具肉体棺木，珍重地像是在做遗体告别，最后一个吻覆在崔胜哲的眉心，抚平了一道沟壑之后飘出车窗，亮通通融进了车外落在沙漠的干雨，落雨的声音和肉体交缠声音都大得吓人，仿佛世界末日。

冥冥中的预感让崔胜哲害怕黑夜降临，急吼吼赶在太阳落下之前做爱，尹净汉贴他贴得紧，阴茎挤在汗湿的小腹上打滑，即使这样下面还是不肯松口，绞紧了滚烫的内里抵死缠绵。在这一片脱离人类文明的沙漠，他们回归地球干燥的子宫，在欲海的羊水里当两条干瘪的鱼化石，肌理叠着骨骼，揉碎自己融进对方的骨血，肉体距离为负，可谁都知道走完五十号公路也不一定能追上对面的一颗心。

戒指的小小光斑在崔胜哲眼睛里砸下一颗流星，落地成一颗滚烫陨石，炮红双眼。

尹净汉收起腿把崔胜哲的脑袋贴在胸前，环抱着他的后脑勺，喊着他胜哲，胜哲，对不起。

他的眼睛是松香的醚味，浓浓地投去一眼，就把崔胜哲嵌进六英尺地下，然后不费吹灰之力地将他击碎，喂养着不见天日的痛悔。如车外的太阳雨落在仙人掌上，不见浸湿的地面，不过是落了遍地击起烫腥的滚滚尘烟。

只是崔胜哲不是对痛苦麻木不仁的仙人掌，他对痛和悔过于敏感，榕树似的气根弯弯绕着汲取有限的爱意，饮鸩止渴反倒成了另一种麻木不仁，他早知道尹净汉是逃出来的，是他偷来的午夜场灰姑娘，没了水晶鞋换成帆布鞋反而跑得更快。

尹净汉把手指插进崔胜哲乱糟糟的头发一下一下梳着，他轻柔地挽着崔胜哲的肩膀，让他停泊在自己的胸膛，心脏隔着两层皮肤跳动，隐形的脐带将他们的上半身回溯到母亲与婴儿的肌肤相贴，半干的体液和汗液却将他们的下半身暴露在兽性的交媾之下，全身心都被退回最原始的状态，崔胜哲在混淆的母性和野性之间艰难地抬起眼皮，羽睫振翅猎猎作响，绷出一滴滚烫的泪。

崔胜哲的眼睛很大，内眦微陷的一汪泪湖也深，沙漠承不住的湖泊在他眼里倒转过来，他忘了怎么呼吸似的，大口吞咽着空气，在涨得发疼的胸腔里嗡嗡响。

“你为什么要这样啊？”崔胜哲问。

尹净汉吐息间的空气弥漫在车厢里，他的长发披散开，沾着津液的唇在暗处诡谲地发亮，崔胜哲着魔般覆上去，他爱的不是仙度瑞拉，是莎乐美，为了亲吻可以割下他的头颅。

“你为什么要这样。”崔胜哲轻声说。

正午的太阳颇有些仇恨世人的意味，地上显不出一丝下过雨的痕迹，梦醒来恍若隔世。许多自行车响着铃从房车外经过，寻找就近的帐篷躲避酷热的阳光，如同无数漂泊的板块连接起来，形成一个无言而默契的共同体。

崔胜哲蹲下收拾地板上的狼藉，柔软指腹抵上不规则割裂的边缘，视线里掺杂进一团模糊的红，他想起房车冰箱里没有草莓果酱了，这让他轻易落下眼泪。

 

 

2

金珉奎和全圆佑卡在五十号公路，不尴不尬停在满分的一半，在虚渺的烟尘里沉默对峙。

“这次不要再吵架了好吗？”金珉奎说。

他靠在车门上，也不看副驾驶座上的人，叼着没点燃的烟到处翻打火机，翻折两叠的袖口露出一截蜜色皮肤，他口袋里的钥匙串一阵乱响，丁零当啷未免太欢快了些。他好不容易腾出一只手，是为了接电话，鬼知道他哪来这么多话。

全圆佑缩在车里，他的脊柱消失在海绵和皮革包裹的座位上，他用舌尖顶着腮帮子等金珉奎挂电话，尽量让自己看上去不那么哀怨。

人总有这样的时候，对吗，突如其来的迷信让你觉得跨过第三道斑马线能带来好运；晨起的喷嚏是有人背后诅咒；路边捡到一枚流通的硬币可能就是lucky coin。没来由的，全圆佑开始在心里倒计时。

三、二、一、再不挂我们就真的结束了。

零点九、零点八，我真的撑不下去了。

零点零二，零点零一。

操，操你的，操他妈的，全圆佑“啧”了一声，咬着食指关节压住火气看金珉奎上车。

窗是摇下来的，刚才的通话原封不动灌进了全圆佑的耳朵，三两寒暄，夹着几句中文，陌生的声调不入耳，抑扬顿挫折磨他的耳膜，闭着眼也知道是徐明浩，听多了烦，全圆佑环着手装睡，鸵鸟战术配看不到头的公路，好，好极了。

全圆佑没有闭紧眼睛，眯缝中有大片阴影罩下来，全圆佑虚握在腰侧的拳紧了紧，预想的拥抱没有落实，金珉奎只是给他系上了安全带。

吉普是租来的，骚包的红，全圆佑看了就无语，在柏油路上奔驰像一截火柴头，冲向地平线一轮金色的太阳。车载CD里的冲浪乐搅得人头疼，全圆佑睡不着，腹诽着金珉奎幼稚的报复，睁开眼盯着金珉奎发愣。

金珉奎的侧脸轮廓割开内华达永远热烈的阳光，他用左手把额发统统向后抹，墨镜反戴在脑后，落下的手肘搭着车窗，阳光粒子浸泡过了龙舌兰和麝香把金珉奎包装成二十一世纪乔治汉森，邪恶、疲惫、凝重又丰满。

全圆佑抬起手朝他比枪，食指对着金珉奎的太阳穴，从半空中顿了顿又落回去，不知道是回心转意还是杀人未遂，嘴角勾着古怪的笑。

“一个都逃不过的，”全圆佑吹吹指尖枪口不存在的硝烟，皱着鼻子笑，“你、我、他、他、他们。”

金珉奎对全圆佑疯疯癫癫的言论不感兴趣，靠边刹下车转过头狠狠堵着他的嘴，须后水和古龙水的松脂味铺天盖地，风灌进全圆佑的衣领，他的T恤从瘦削的身上鼓胀起来，他觉得自己变得异常轻快，被洪知秀杀死的部分被风代替，他马上就要像断线的风筝一样飞走了。

三点的时候他们在补给站停下，全圆佑被金珉奎叫醒下车吃点东西。撅着荧光粉嘴唇的黑人大婶极力推荐的卷饼味同嚼蜡，水浸鸡胸肉和辣酱借着粗糙面皮在食道中央横行霸道，金珉奎想念家里的炉灶，全圆佑反倒像没有味觉一样咀嚼和吞咽，刚醒的他没什么表情，肌肉和齿列在薄薄的皮肤下机械运作，咀嚼的时差趋近于某种精妙的机器，他的五官很淡，骨骼倒是浓墨重彩，线条冷硬清晰，金珉奎不切实际地想象着全圆佑的横截面，会是蒙德里安还是康定斯基。

入眼即是刺痛，全圆佑的肋骨都像鱼骨，尖利聚合在一起护着心头一汪热血，金珉奎想起中学的生物课，剖开一尾淡水鱼，暗红小巧的心脏被轻易地剪下来，摆在玻璃片上，过了好久还在抽动。

金珉奎压了压油门，涡轮在歌曲间隙嘶鸣轰响，全圆佑歪着脑袋不知道在想什么，西沉的太阳像切开一个血橙，猩红色溅了人一身，厚重的沉默被灌进来的风带出去，丢到滚烫的泊油路上，金珉奎朝看不到尽头的路眨了眨眼睛。

他们花了点时间研究地图，先前的小小摩擦被有意识地忽略，好像他们依旧是第一次策划远行的默契情侣，全圆佑伸手去拨金珉奎夹在耳后的香烟，顺带揉揉他的耳朵，金珉奎也不躲开，偏过头去吻全圆佑的手腕，他的体表温度总是比常人低一些，很容易让人联想到会自动降温保护过载精密仪器的人工智能，他的血管里能渗出蓝色电解质才是好事，金珉奎咬着笔的一端想，直接扔回去格式化，无知又快乐最好了。

再停下的时候已经深夜，金珉奎放低了座位放松紧绷的肩颈，他拧开车顶灯，全圆佑的身形背着光被吃掉一大半，他正朝着远处巨大的仙人掌缓慢地眨眼睛，一副电量不足快要故障的样子，金珉奎下意识往他的腰上摸，皮肤的触感表示一切正常，全圆佑转过脸挑着眉困惑地“嗯？”了一声。

金珉奎摇摇头扯出一个疲乏而心安的笑，用手臂挡着眼睛回想最初把全圆佑捡回来的情形，狼狈又仓促，酒吧里喝得烂醉的人抱着他不撒手，揪着他的领子一声声喊得亲昵，一会儿又哭着问他为什么要结婚了，也不知道是哪个Joshua让他这么失心疯，跌跌撞撞滚上床之后他也不闹腾，一边亲金珉奎下巴一边傻笑，第二天睁眼人没跑，朝着还愣神的金珉奎第一句话就是“你闻起来和他一样。”

神经。金珉奎拉过被子蒙上头。

全圆佑从床尾像猫一样压过来，拽开一个被角摁着他的肩膀闻他耳后，然后悄无声息地退开，过一会儿传来淋浴的声音，金珉奎就着水声眯了一小会儿，翻身睁眼就看到全圆佑正大光明地在翻他的外套口袋，金珉奎怕碰上个宰人放血的主，忙不迭坐起来看他要干嘛，白花花的胸腹晃得他眼疼，全圆佑围了个浴巾朝他抖了抖手里摸出来的烟盒，敢情只是馋虫大早上作怪。

外包装上龇牙咧嘴的小黑魔瞪了双红眼睛，泛开的烟雾最先被旁人感知到的却是一层甜味，甘草混着奶油把烟焦油包装地乖巧甜美，辛辣的尖锐分子只折磨吸食的人，一根入肺只觉得心口都要烫出血泡。

全圆佑并不抽这支烟，把它当做熏香似的仰着脸闻烟雾的味道，百叶窗切割的光带和青灰烟雾笼着全圆佑清冷到极致的轮廓，绛紫吻痕和齿痕附在他的皮肤上显出怪异的和谐，从金珉奎见他第一眼他就是这样一个破碎不稳定的状态，他像一尊侧坐的佛像，眉眼带着悲悯斜斜飘来一记眼刀，一眼一眼，一刀一刀，刺得金珉奎后背发凉。金珉奎怀疑自己要么睡了个精神病要么睡了个杀人狂，点完烟给他讲圣经，然后一大早就把他的头割下来。

全圆佑灭了烟，一边转他的打火机一边说：“陪我去一个纵火不犯法的地方吧。”

于是他们出发，金珉奎痛恨那个语焉不详的“他”“Joshua”“知秀”，他让全圆佑一出现就是实实在在被人夺去了一半的，剩下的一半被分离和虚渺填满，像掌心握不住沙，应激反应一般的，全圆佑在暗里作祟的占有欲也不放过他，话里藏针地刺探金珉奎口中的徐明浩，他们争吵，但是在混乱中达成了某种共识，夜幕降下时便放下芥蒂沉入沙漠无言的黑暗里，亲吻、拥抱或者做爱，呼吸间都是干燥沙子的味道，星星伴着车灯摇晃，一层层沉下去，沉到无边的欲海里去，滋养一尾能被盐分轻易杀死的淡水鱼。

 

 

3

崔韩率感受到台下形形色色的目光朝他转过来，他彩虹色的卫衣显得过于厚重，晚风把他袖口拖出的一截线头吹进手心里，有点痒。

他们的乐队在这段时间里没什么固定曲目，常有表演团队带着曲目找上来，有时候在中央广场，有时候就流动在各个营地之间，昨天路过一场婚礼，一首俗气的《Marry You》也挺让人尽兴。

音响实在不算太好，漫天黄沙堵住了某个可怜的接口，吉他导出来的音质挤得扁扁的，贝斯直接被压成弹钢筋的声音，崔韩率和键盘手笑得没心没肺，等着吉他手搞定这个文明产物。

崔韩率活动下手腕开始练手，鼓棒在指尖转两个来回，稳稳落在鼓面上，踩镲的时候大腿前侧绷得很紧，肌肉把破洞牛仔裤撑成一张饱满的弓。

他稳定地输出着节拍，等待台下一双熟悉的眼睛的出现，一双圆润透亮的眼睛，在沙漠的夜晚里比篝火更加灼人，直勾勾的，一天比一天变本加厉，今天是第六天，崔韩率决定要在剩下的两天里找到他。

大概九点多的时候表演被沙尘暴打断，席卷而来的黄沙让视野变得极差，人群三三两两寻找就近的帐篷或者房车，脱离文明社会的人反而对社会性依赖性更强，三分钟前互不相识的人在这里转眼就能融洽地在帐篷里分享速溶咖啡和冰块。

沙子迷了眼睛，崔韩率眯着眼掀开一个蓝灰色的帐篷，低头揉了好一阵眼睛才泪眼婆娑地朝着屋内灯光说了句“打扰了”，用袖子蹭掉眼泪崔韩率才看到站在他斜前方的男孩。

真狡猾。

他们同时在这个空间里想着。

带着泪光的眼神是无辜的，把鼓手外放的特质包裹上一层透明柔软的质地，一滴泪裹挟一粒沙打进夫胜宽的视线里，重叠上他在赌城酒吧见过的这张脸，黑暗侵袭下他被疯狂的光影分食，却又在两首歌的间隙，踩着那一道时空的裂缝，不紧不慢地、游刃有余地，在他面前降临。

鼓架后露出的脸带着困倦和麻木，在午夜妖魔化的人群里因为这样的破绽而清醒如旷野独立，夫胜宽看到他仰着头灌啤酒，细小的泡沫沿着喉结滚进低领的衬衣里，暗红色的玫瑰印花贴着他的肌肉翕动着，像一朵呼吸着的枪炮玫瑰。他的眉头压得很低，在这短短的间隙脱离了伪装的沉沦，一层微妙的特质从他浓烈的五官下面浮上来，像啤酒泡沫冲出瓶口的瞬间，他的渴求、他的无知、他的痛苦、他的善良，伴着泡沫破开的微弱酥麻在夫胜宽眼里熠熠生辉。

他像等了很久似的，张开双臂朝崔韩率迎上去。崔韩率闭上眼睛用手臂环绕住比他稍矮一些的男孩，他终于确信他们其实早就认识，不需要互通姓名，在扭曲的时空里，夫胜宽是那个唯一看透他卖弄把戏的人，他不爱他的疯狂和炫耀，他爱他的青涩和困惑，从台下投上来的那一眼里，他觉得自己有一点点看透了夫胜宽的自负，他向崔韩率挑衅，你是需要我的。

崔韩率反而升腾起一丝交心的愉快，亚洲男孩的脸带着一种圆润的稚气，像一颗混入红黑格的玻璃弹珠，在冰凉的钢珠之间毫不露怯的展示自己的不谙世事，欢快地跳动在旋转不定的命运轮盘上。他不留痕迹地出现和消失，崔韩率的梦境从此有了具象化，他在双摆之间沸腾起无数狂乱的幻想，想逗一逗这个漂亮的男孩，想就着他湿润的唇尝一口龙舌兰日出，想把他的天真和勇气揉碎在面前，升上九层云端来一场星际漫游。

 

 

4

崔胜哲在一片湿热中惊醒，他摸了摸胸口，梦境中血液的粘腻质感过于真实，让他背后出了一层汗，他的心脏还在跳动着，一下一下撞着空落落的胸膛。

他听见细小的声响，直起身打开了灯，尹净汉站在镜子前握着剪刀朝他笑，灯丝闪了闪，“啪”地一声灭了，刀片摩擦的声音在黑暗中异常清晰，窸窣一阵之后，崔胜哲听见脚步声渐渐逼近。

东方松脂和麝香的气息指引着崔胜哲向热源靠过去，尹净汉的气息让他从惶惑中渐渐稳定下来，他贴着尹净汉的侧颈深深吸了一口气，尹净汉的手从他身体的两侧穿过来，扣住他的背，熟悉的味道将崔胜哲完完全全地覆盖住，久违的安定使他侧过身蜷缩起来，缩成一粒黄沙，屈服在尹净汉的掌心等待一道审判。

尹净汉的掌心还留着金属的一丝凉意，他从自己的腰际摸到崔胜哲的手，温柔又坚定地将他的手指一根根掰开，十指相扣，举到唇边细细地舔吻，崔胜哲耷拉着眼皮朝着黑暗眨眼睛，尹净汉正在将他一层层剥开，像揭开一道新鲜的痂。

为什么要这样对他呢？

崔胜哲射在尹净汉嘴里的时候没有别的想法，他抬着手摸索尹净汉的脸，摸他饱满的额头和柔和的眉骨，他感觉不到尹净汉的情绪，即使一直以来他都想充当一个洒脱的保护者，一个完美的支配者，但是现在他却无比清晰地看到了尹净汉身上反射出来的，他丑陋的嫉妒和挣扎。

车里的润滑液不知道被扔到哪里去了，崔胜哲把挤了半管的乳液抹开的时候才发现那是护手霜，乳木果的味道在这个场合显得过于温馨，尹净汉没说什么，细碎的吻落在崔胜哲的眼皮上，下唇蹭到他浓密的睫毛，湿热的吐息扑上来，痒痒的。

“胜哲啊，”尹净汉扶着崔胜哲的性器坐上去，他花了点时间才全部接纳进去，按着崔胜哲的肩膀小声抽气，“我把头发剪短了。”

崔胜哲的膝盖动了动，顶得尹净汉颓然地向后坠去，压出一声难耐的哼，崔胜哲摸到他耳侧参差不齐被剪断的发梢，细软的头发扎着手心，绕不住的发丝从指间溜出去，枯糟糟的，有点扎人，带着尹净汉的味道和温度，崔胜哲收回手，轻轻吻了吻掌心。

尹净汉在黑暗里笑，带着些嘲弄的意味，崔胜哲扣住他的背将他压在身下，膝盖跪撑着挺入尹净汉的身体，愤恨地啃咬他光裸的肩膀，尹净汉很瘦，锁骨勾连到平直的肩上撑起一个利落的角，崔胜哲的齿尖贴在上面磨蹭，不规则的刺痛和身下抽插的快感将尹净汉撕裂，崔胜哲循着尹净汉脖颈上暴起的青筋用牙齿抵住他的动脉，他胆怯又心安理得地想，这个人的生命和快感是被他支配的，他从来都不是输家，他伏在尹净汉的身上，一下比一下激烈暴虐，性爱的目的从快感变成一种病态的成就感，他从舌尖尝到一丝咸和苦，不知道是谁的眼泪。

尹净汉垂在床边的手臂舒展开一个矜贵的弧度，不过分张牙舞爪的肌肉在紧致的皮肤下漂亮地排列着，他弯折手肘轻柔地划开崔胜哲面前焦灼的空气，展开的手指随着手腕画过一个半圆落在崔胜哲的脖子上，像天鹅之死的开场，他用一种迷恋而悲哀的眼神向崔胜哲收起了翅膀，崔胜哲呛了一声。

“胜哲，我爱的是你的痛苦。”

尹净汉慢慢地收紧圈住崔胜哲喉结的手指，崔胜哲在尹净汉的掌心艰难地呼吸着，他突然失去了力气，他又一次被轻而易举地打碎，尹净汉掐着他深深地吻上去，吻掉他的眼泪，吻他额上的薄汗，带着残酒和糖衣的味道渡过去一颗圆圆的药丸，崔胜哲最后的负隅抵抗彻底败下阵来，他在窒息感中抽动了一下，射在尹净汉的体内，嘴里浅黄色糖衣泛起人造的甜味，尹净汉，他的安拿分尼，他的百忧解，消弭掉作为个体的他，然后让他对痛苦成瘾，直到成为痛苦本身。

崔胜哲呜咽了一声，倒伏在尹净汉的胸口，尹净汉松开禁锢在他脖颈的手，紧接着更加用力地抱住了他的肩膀，将他翻过身摁在床铺上。

崔胜哲背后的肩胛向后收紧，他在性爱里变成了一只蝴蝶，尹净汉的嘴唇停在他的耳后，紧绷的指尖描着这一块凸起的骨骼，他不会飞的。

崔胜哲的身体笨拙地学习着接纳，干涩的甬道卡着尹净汉的前端，不上不下地让人恼火，崔胜哲短短的指甲扣着床单，撑起身又把膝盖打开了些，蒸腾的热气和背后的啄吻挑起一轮新的情欲，他沉下腰塌陷出一个乖顺的弧度，尹净汉顺着他弯曲的脊椎一节一节摸下去，停在尾椎处打着圈让他放松，奇异的酸胀感从身后蔓延开，崔胜哲不知道尹净汉是不是每次都在经历着这样艰涩的痛感，他把自己交付出去，不管是否完整，他都希望能尽全力感受尹净汉的存在，尹净汉的手从后面伸过来，盖在他僵直的手背上，严丝合缝地扣住，崔胜哲在断断续续的抽插中叹了口气，看到尹净汉手指上只剩下一圈淡淡的印记。

倒错的位置让这次性体验完全算不上多好，但是崔胜哲却哭得停不下来，他浑身打着颤，和尹净汉抽离情事后降温的躯体不同，崔胜哲觉得胸腔里燃烧着一团快意的火，歇斯底里的从骨骼深处传出干枯木柴的噼啪声响，尹净汉扣着他的左手把他的手掌捏得发红生疼，右手却轻柔得不可思议，浅浅地揉他的侧腰，从头到脚，他都被尹净汉覆盖，像两张紧贴的碎纸，过于圆满的球体碰撞到一起会被弹开，只有碎片才会沾染上对方的支离破碎然后紧紧相拥，永远在一起也是一种痴念的诅咒。

 

 

5

烟卷递过来的时候全圆佑还没有意识到什么，他喝太多了，还吃了“烤过”的布朗尼，思维早就乱的像个雪花电视机。那人脸上的笑容看着眼熟，声音柔和动听。

“你叫什么名字？”那人问。

“带我去找玛丽·简，她能让我爽上天。我们的迷药无与伦比，全阿姆斯特丹第一。”全圆佑答非所问地哼小曲，塞在皮衣胸口的烟盒露出一角，黑色小猫探头探脑对着狂欢人群咂舌，浅绿色包装里沁出一股甜滋滋的奶油味，太小儿科。

异常甜腻的烟雾刮过全圆佑的喉咙，他眯着眼睛看着面前的脸清晰起来，混入一片扭曲的光影，层叠旋转，拼拼凑凑又变成洪知秀，他抬手轻佻地朝欠身讨吻的人扇了一掌，软绵绵没什么力气，反倒把自己凑上去送进了别人怀里，他扭着身子被架着跌跌撞撞地走了两步，推开那人对着一地荒漠吐得昏天黑地。

他被几只手扶住，有女人有男人，交谈的声音混在一起，有人给他递了一杯水，是刚化开的冰，从喉咙口直直刺进胃袋底部，还是痛。

全圆佑脱力地慢慢跪下去，地面很软，吸收了白日酷热的沙子在夜里将那些热量释放出来，暖呼呼的，他只想陷进去。

有个易拉罐拉环在地上，反射了灯光，一闪一闪像响尾蛇的尾巴，全圆佑觉得好像有听到那串银铃一般的响，蛇来送他回家了，他要回到天上做一颗星星，一天看几百次日落，用迷你火山煮拉面。

崔韩率帮金珉奎找到全圆佑的时候，他正坐在一个立体装置里吹着风发呆，一层楼高的铁皮大鲨鱼趴在沙漠里，全圆佑坐在鲨鱼肚子里和他比划，说自己是小美人鱼马上要变成泡沫飞走啦。

崔韩率把不省心的哥哥拖起来，听他颠三倒四乱说话，一会儿讲要找金珉奎，一会儿讲要找洪知秀，崔韩率把人往回带，也不搭话，全圆佑脾气上来了，扯着他脸颊上的肉要他开口笑一个给他看。

“Joshua笑起来很好看的，你也笑呀，”全圆佑口齿不清地说，身上层叠的烟酒味像在黑鸦片里泡了三天，“他要结婚啦！哈哈，真好，真开心啊，你开心吗？”

前面有个热可可摊位，只收亲吻和微笑，不收金钱。崔韩率打算拿一杯给全圆佑醒醒酒，队伍前面转过来个人，咬了支粉色的寿百年，低着头在系扣子，天生一张笑脸，桃花眼分过来一眼都是笑盈盈的，冲他俩弯了弯嘴角。

崔韩率不认识他，全圆佑倒是反应不小，腾地一下挣脱开朝那人扑过去，环着他的脖子笑得开心，揪着没来及扣上的衬衣领口给他脸颊上响亮地亲了一记，嗤嗤地笑：“嗳，我知道你舍不得我的。”

崔韩率眨眨眼睛，看他俩一副熟稔亲密的样子，就当high了的哥哥和金珉奎吵完架要找个419散散心，挥挥手返回去找金珉奎。

让他去吧，搞不好的。

全圆佑摸摸身下的沙发，质感好熟悉，像以前家里的那个，他托着蹲在面前的人细细地看，又觉得什么都看不清楚，洪知秀的头发长长了点，把眼睛挡住了，全圆佑皱起眉将手指贴着他的额头梳过去，把垂在额前的碎发都摁到后面，一松手又乱糟糟地蓬开，他揉了揉洪知秀的头顶，耳边是轻声的笑。

全圆佑刚又哭又笑闹过一回，整个人回光返照般的活络起来，泛着不正常的潮红，一脸泪痕衬嘴角歪斜的笑意，虚张声势地朝洪知秀扑过去，一副伤透了的惨样，贴着洪知秀温热的身体不肯分开，猫一样蹭着人的手心，把自己松松垮垮地挂在洪知秀身上。

他喊“Joshua”，洪知秀答应下来，背上就挨了一拳，全圆佑夹着他的腰使劲挠他的背，恶狠狠地瞪他，“你不是Joshua，Joshua不要我了，你也骗我。”

洪知秀眯了眯眼睛，把全圆佑的腰托起来凑到他面前，让他好好看看他是谁，全圆佑装傻咬他的鼻尖，洪知秀挂着一贯的笑往深了操他，听到全圆佑吸了口气，又卸下力揉他的腰窝，揉着他的耳朵哄他。

全圆佑嗓子被烟酒熏得发干，憋了劲儿喘的喉咙口泛着一股甜腻味道，岔了一口气缩在洪知秀怀里剧烈地咳嗽，嘴角绷得严严实实，整个人夹着洪知秀的阴茎一抽一抽地往下坐，眼里涌起一圈泪，眼眶红红的，不知道是痛的还是爽的。

他伸手摸洪知秀的耳朵，耳骨到耳垂一排张牙舞爪的钉，硌得指尖疼，他捏着洪知秀耳垂上的十字架往下拽，没用真劲，看他吃痛了就笑嘻嘻撒了手，那一块皮肤迅速红热起来，洪知秀还是笑，看全圆佑抽回手摸摸自己耳垂上已经长没了的耳洞，傻乎乎地朝他眨眼睛。

“你痛不痛啊？”全圆佑问，然后自问自答，“我好痛，我快痛死了。”

洪知秀用手挡住他的眼睛，全圆佑下意识地闭眼，干燥的睫毛扫过洪知秀手心，他的睫毛在黑暗中不安地抖动，他从纷乱的记忆里清醒过来，面前的人是真实的，只是他追不上了。

帐篷外的通电装置装上了巨大的霓虹灯管，胶质灯光从洪知秀的指缝渗进全圆佑薄薄的眼皮，红色、红色、蓝色、停一秒，蓝色、黄色、绿色、停一秒，三、二、一。

全圆佑习惯性地开始倒数。

三、红色、二、红色，他顿住了。

洪知秀的气息在他的耳畔，洪知秀的唇停在他发烫的耳垂上，洪知秀在他眼前是蓝色的。

全圆佑渴醒的时候看到了熟悉的车顶，金珉奎靠着车前盖在喝酒，他打开门走下去，金珉奎朝他伸手，笑出一颗虎牙。

“睡一觉就好了，没事的。”

全圆佑张了张嘴没发出声音，甩甩手去接金珉奎手里方形的酒瓶，金珉奎把沾了细盐的虎口凑过来，全圆佑用舌尖卷了盐粒，痛痛快快灌一口龙舌兰，苦辣的余味还未完全入喉，金珉奎切好的柠檬片就递到了唇边，全圆佑叼着狠狠咬了一口，呛红了眼眶。

他将自己的伤口完整地暴露在金珉奎面前，让金珉奎真切地意识到他又从内部被杀死了一次，这次洪知秀是把他害得什么都不剩下了，全圆佑牵了牵嘴角，冲着金珉奎惨兮兮地笑，他低哑地咳起来。

金珉奎把车停在那个巨大的木质火人附近，仪式已经开始了一段时间，只剩下方形的神坛还没烧尽，沙尘和焦黑的木屑在金珉奎背后卷起一道火龙，跳跃的火光把金珉奎的五官切割地晦暗不明，全圆佑摸了摸颈侧，他猜想那些吻痕和指印还没有褪去，因为不同于金珉奎一贯的轻浮和洒脱，他第一次在金珉奎的眼里看到了混杂受伤和悲哀的神色，背着光就那样深深地凝视着他，像在看着一朵夏日最后的玫瑰。

全圆佑咬着下唇，他拖着破碎的皮囊朝金珉奎靠过去，他找到填充自己的东西了，尽管这无异于纠缠着一起腐烂，但是在金珉奎那一眼之后，他慢慢觉得那些重量又重新回到了他的身体里，他摸了摸裤子的口袋，金属小玩意儿细碎地响了两声，他拉开金珉奎大敞的衣襟，掐着他的肩膀贴到他耳畔咬着他的耳垂，语气轻柔甜蜜，“我们永远在一起吧，永远的。”

 

 

6

崔韩率就着夫胜宽递过来的勺子吃了一口烤豆子，酱汁的味道并不是很好，但也没什么好苛求的了，他现在也只是知道了夫胜宽的名字，尽管他觉得名字并不重要。

“Sharing is caring.”夫胜宽咬着小勺子朝崔韩率笑，他的眼睛很亮，崔韩率伸手过去揉了揉他的头发，他确信夫胜宽的脑袋上有两根特别的天线，可以发射只有他能接收到的信号，这就是为什么他每次都能感觉到台下有人在看他，他的天线绝对不是那种外星人一样尖尖的，而应该是小熊耳朵那样圆乎乎贴在脑袋上，崔韩率莫名其妙地笑起来。

夫胜宽看了一眼手表，狡黠地眨了眨眼睛，“九点之前能相信你的吧？我不想错过烟花。”

崔韩率咬了一口他的下唇，把他推倒在折叠床上，底下的弹簧发出一声抗议，他俩对视着笑了出来。崔韩率埋在夫胜宽的颈侧亲他绷起来的下颌，朝他耳朵后面吹气，听男孩用清亮的声音在他耳边喃喃：“你知道吗，我做梦，梦到你在这张床上和我做爱。”

崔韩率揪着后领把卫衣脱下来，斜方肌舒展开，常年练习塑造起完美的双臂肌肉群，肌肉流畅地从肩前侧流向手掌，崔韩率低着头抓了抓头发，感觉到夫胜宽灼人的视线黏着自己的胸腹，没来得及抬头，一只弓起的脚背出现在他眼前里，勾着他系带运动裤的腰。

“你和吉他睡过吗？”夫胜宽歪着脑袋问。

崔韩率摇摇头，搞不懂小男孩稀奇古怪的想法，夫胜宽的手探进他的运动裤隔着底裤揉弄着渐渐充血的性器，自顾自地继续说：“乐队里如果有情侣，往往都是鼓手和吉他，嗯——或者主唱和贝斯也有可能。”他跪着向后退了些，用小小的牙齿去够崔韩率的内裤边，下巴抵着崔韩率紧实的小腹挑起上目线看他，“当然啦，偶尔也会有狂热粉丝想要睡鼓手的，对吧？”

崔韩率咕哝了一声，捏着夫胜宽的后颈让他放松，坐在床边托着他圆润的臀部把他捞上来坐好，用嘴唇去堵哼哼唧唧的夫胜宽，绿薄荷的味道凉丝丝的带着点甜，轻柔地把他们包裹进一个赤裸又放荡的梦境。

适应的差不多了之后，夫胜宽逐渐发现了主导的乐趣，扶着崔韩率的肩膀收紧内壁剐蹭着柱身，俯下身亲吻张着嘴喘气的崔韩率，他发现崔韩率的上唇很薄，笑起来的时候会绷成一条线，露出尖尖的牙齿，表现出一种小动物的特质，他今天终于撬开了破绽的一角，堂而皇之地向昔日台上的人挑衅。

夫胜宽挑着眉向崔韩率扬起嘴角，坐回他的大腿，紧紧贴着崔韩率的大腿前侧，崔韩率轻轻咬了咬他后仰时滑动的喉结，抬起右脚脚跟提着膝盖把人在自己腿上掂了掂，被肠壁吸住的性器在颠簸中挤压到腺体，夫胜宽的手从崔韩率背上滑下来，被崔韩率握住，又刺又痒的吻绕了手腕一圈，留下的痕迹像套了一圈红色绳结。崔韩率抬起膝盖的时候，夫胜宽便出于重力不可抑制地向他滑过来，借着角度吃进更多的部分，挤出滑腻交缠的水声。

夫胜宽捧着崔韩率的脸亲了亲他的鼻尖，似乎带着一些安慰和仰慕的性质，他总能带着一种天真明亮的神情说出让崔韩率脑袋和老二一样发热的话，就比如现在，“我觉得你的大腿很棒，踩镲的时候会在牛仔裤下面用力，绷起来的样子好色情。”

崔韩率向上挺了挺胯，大腿和夫胜宽说的一样收紧发力，他怀疑在夫胜宽神奇的小脑袋里早就编排好了一份他的使用说明，今天只不过是一场身体力行的演练，这个念头让他陷入了一种怪异的怅然，他觉得可能今天自己只是被当成了一夜情的实践对象，即使自己并不是什么乐队大明星，但是这个过于认真的骨肉皮（groupie）眼里的光却让他觉得自己具备某些不可替代的特质。

夫胜宽对情绪很敏感，捕捉到了崔韩率的心不在焉，他低下头抵着崔韩率的额头，贴住他的身体，他确信自己能够将他原原本本地接住了，他在他的小明星眼里看到了那道裂缝里的青涩和困惑，他需要引导才不至于迷失在无边的夜色里。

崔韩率独立于崔胜哲和全圆佑他们扭曲撕扯的爱情之外，那样的关系让他对爱情产生了不确定性，他是个过于圆满的个体，稍有不慎就会被瞬间打碎掉，他对他所渴求的，也在畏惧着，舞台上的沉沦和放纵是他选择的伪装，他在舞台上已经燃烧地奄奄一息只剩下星星点点的火星了。但是夫胜宽纯粹不加掩饰的眼睛却将他的狼狈和青涩接纳下来，剥离出同样赤裸坦诚的少年心意，他明白自己会被什么样的人所吸引，带着一颗燃烧的心向他坚定地扑来，像山火接纳一粒火星一样容易。

我想要点燃他眼睛里的光，夫胜宽想着。他伸出手紧紧抱住崔韩率，感觉到背后环绕的手臂也收紧了，他平稳地吐出一口气，摸着崔韩率弓起的背轻声说：“你想要的，我都愿意给你。”

并不是高高在上的施舍，也不至于深情如恋人的誓言，崔韩率却对他的话没有感到突兀，他坦诚地看着夫胜宽的眼睛：“我想要被爱。”

夫胜宽笑起来，柔软的爱意和鼓励从他的眼神里流露出来，他觉得自己好像可以爱他，作为狂热的骨肉皮，他可以爱他的肉体，爱他的沉沦，就像窥探到月亮的本质也能依旧迷恋那一轮月晕，对爱的感知让他心底酸胀起来，即使他们只是互通姓名的陌生人，探讨爱情显得太过于逢场作戏，但他还是执着地贴上崔韩率的唇，希望将他的胆怯消融掉哪怕只有百分之一。

“你还回拉斯维加斯吗？我会来看你的，等着我。”

 

 

7

金珉奎陪着全圆佑沿着中轴线找到了神庙，许多人带了想要告别的东西来到这里，放置在藤条和木质结构搭建的圆形神庙穹顶下，有逝者的照片，宠物的玩具，手写的诗，还有鲜花。

这是最后一天，晚上九点，神庙也要在一场大火里和所有人告别，这座只存在八天的城市也将消失在这个世界上，所有人回归正常生活，仿佛只是集体陷入了一场狂欢的梦境。

人群在渐暗的天幕下聚集起来，金珉奎拍了拍蹲在地上神游的全圆佑，全圆佑松开攥着的手掌，一枚戒指和十字架耳钉从他掌心落下，无声地落在黄沙之间，他摸了摸胸口，闭上眼深呼吸了一次，牵住金珉奎垂在身侧的手退到了警戒线之外，他觉得自己终于放下了，他偏过头看了一眼金珉奎，静静地收紧了相扣的手指。

火舌从底部慢慢席卷上来，沿着神庙扭转的外部结构向着暗色的天空伸出一道道火光，火星随着风势转换着飞扬的角度，飘向远处的星轨，落到底镶嵌在银河之间再回不来了。

崔胜哲隔着静谧的烈火远远地望着尹净汉，看到他抬起手朝自己扬了扬一束用戒指收束的长发，像挥舞着一面男孩的旗帜，然后将它投入了跳跃的火光，崔胜哲觉得耳畔响起细微的碎裂声，或许是那枚戒指在烈火中呻吟，为万劫不复的爱情最后唱一支歌。

夫胜宽被崔韩率从背后环抱住站在离火堆稍远一些的地方，崔韩率的下巴搁在他的头顶上，他想起自己对崔韩率说，看到他的第一眼，他就开始幻想他们的分离，那一瞬间，他知道自己是爱上他了。

他听到头顶传来吸气的声音，转过身发现崔韩率在流眼泪，他想安慰崔韩率，动了动嘴唇才意识到自己也在落泪，他对人类命运的关怀使他清晰意识到自己的渺小，他摸了摸崔韩率湿润的眼角，像昆虫彼此触碰细弱的触角，他经历了一场过于盛大的星际漫游，现在要返航回到地面总部了，具象化的分离在更庞大的告别仪式中显得无关紧要，人类的共情能力让他被巨大的平静和悲哀淹没。

“我们一定会再见面的，”夫胜宽踮起脚尖吻了吻崔韩率的脸颊，“或许是几天后在赌城，或许是几百年后在鲸鱼的肚子里，或者需要很久我才能找到你，你可能已经变成了一颗星星，就在这儿，”他指了指崔韩率背后的天空，“我可能已经变成了一粒沙，躺在这里，在起风之前一直望着你，你一定要等着我。”

崔韩率低下头望着夫胜宽的眼睛，一如回溯到梦境的开端。

踏上返程之前崔韩率做了一件事，把那只烤豆子的罐头和几个易拉罐串到了一起，挂在房车的后保险杠上，崔胜哲没问他的用意，沿着五十号公路将沙漠抛到后面，罐头碰撞着泊油路唱起一支欢快的离歌。

崔韩率趴在车窗上打了个长长的哈欠，在模糊的泪光中望着远处虚渺的尘烟，计算着还有多久会迎来重逢，崔韩率用指尖碰了碰后视镜上挂着的鲸鱼挂件，闭上眼用力地吸了一口气，他想到他、他、他们，都在作为一个巨大的命运共同体自由地呼吸，突然觉得时间和空间都太微不足道了，他们终会再相见的。

无论归途是不夜城，是鲸鱼的肚子，还是缥缈的宇宙，他都觉得没有关系了。

崔胜哲打开了车载电台，《白日梦想家》的插曲响起来。

Ah!Bowakawa,pousse pousse，浮生如梦。

FIN


End file.
